shining_livefandomcom-20200213-history
Reiji Kotobuki
"He plays the clown however he becomes sharp in some cases."Official character tagline. Reiji Kotobuki (寿 嶺二, Kotobuki Reiji) is one of the idols you can interact with in Shining Live. He is a member of the idol group QUARTET NIGHT. He is voiced by Showtaro Morikubo (森久保 祥太郎, [http://www.vims.co.jp/morikubo/ Morikubo Shoutarou]).Morikubo Shoutarou's Official Website/Talent profile __TOC__ Personality An enthusiastic character who always looks after his peers. Rejij loves to joke around. He puts his high experience as a performer and natural talent to good use in a variety of areas, but when it comes to work, he is unusually serious. Official in-game description. Reiji is known as the prankster of the group, but he can be serious when it comes down to it and is easily the most approachable in QUARTET NIGHT. Appearance Cards Reiji Kotobuki (Basic Style)|Basic Style Reiji Kotobuki (Lesson Style / Gym Trendy)|Lesson Style / Gym Trendy Reiji Kotobuki (Shining TV Style)|Shining TV Style Reiji Kotobuki (Cooking Style / Kitchen Chic)|Cooking Style / Kitchen Chic Reiji Kotobuki (Listen to MUSIC ♪ / Listening to Music)|Listen to MUSIC ♪ / Listening to Music Reiji Kotobuki (Dancing with Stars)|Dancing with Stars Reiji Kotobuki (Shining Live)|Shining Live Reiji Kotobuki (Shining Super Stars)|Shining Super Stars Reiji Kotobuki (Beach Summer Live! / Summer Beach Show)|Beach Summer Live! / Summer Beach Show Reiji Kotobuki (Shining Kingdom)|Shining Kingdom Reiji Kotobuki (Magical☆Halloween Live)|Magical☆Halloween Live Reiji Kotobuki (Viridian Crystal & Navigator)|Viridian Crystal & Navigator Reiji Kotobuki (Sweet Café)|Sweet Café Reiji Kotobuki (Autumn Basic)|Autumn Basic Reiji Kotobuki (Kotobuking)|Kotobuking Reiji Kotobuki (Snow Stars Christmas)|Snow Stars Christmas Reiji Kotobuki (Lavender Crystal)|Lavender Crystal Reiji Kotobuki (New Year Performance)|New Year Performance Reiji Kotobuki (Force Live)|Force Live Reiji Kotobuki (Happiness Valentine / Happy Valentine's)|Happiness Valentine / Happy Valentine's Reiji Kotobuki (Suits Style / Dressed to Impress)|Suits Style / Dressed to Impress Reiji Kotobuki (Grateful White Day)|Grateful White Day Reiji Kotobuki (Shining Sports Day)|Shining Sports Day Reiji Kotobuki (Fantasy Circus)|Fantasy Circus Reiji Kotobuki (No More to Say)|No More to Say Reiji Kotobuki (Monotone Style / Color Coordinated)|Monotone Style / Color Coordinated Reiji Kotobuki (Caught in the Rain)|Stand by me Reiji Kotobuki (Marine Festival)|Marine Festival Reiji Kotobuki (Green Summit)|Green Summit Reiji Kotobuki (Glittering Summer Festival Night)|Glittering Summer Festival Night Reiji Kotobuki (My Only Prince)|My Only Prince Reiji Kotobuki (Idols at the Mall)|Select Your Favorite Reiji Kotobuki (Sacred Bright)|Sacred Bright Reiji Kotobuki (Secret Halloween)|Ghostly Halloween Night Reiji Kotobuki (School Life Melody)|School Life Melody Reiji Kotobuki (Tropical Island Trip)|Tropical Island Trip Reiji Kotobuki (Holy Night Santa Claus)|Holy Night Santa Claus Reiji Kotobuki (Winter Skier)|Winter Skier Reiji Kotobuki (Fortune and Prosperity)|Fortune and Prosperity Reiji Kotobuki (Bittersweet Heart)|Bittersweet Heart Reiji Kotobuki (Tanuki Spirit)|Tanuki Spirit Reiji Kotobuki (Floral Easter Bunny)|Floral Easter Bunny Reiji Kotobuki (Pop Animal Partner)|Pop Animal Partner Reiji Kotobuki (Cool Denim)|Cool Denim Reiji Kotobuki (Setsugetsuka)|Setsugetsuka Reiji Kotobuki (UK Street Snaps)|UK Street Snaps Reiji Kotobuki (Wonderful Weather)|Wonderful Weather Reiji Kotobuki (Fruits à la Mode)|Fruits à la Mode Reiji Kotobuki (Rockin' Summer Night)|Rockin' Summer Night Reiji Kotobuki (Be My Partner)|Be My Partner Reiji Kotobuki (Scenic Snaps)|Scenic Snaps Reiji Kotobuki (Halloween Twinkle)|Halloween Twinkle Reiji Kotobuki (Waiter)|Waiter Reiji Kotobuki (Wild Gunslinger)|Wild Gunslinger Reiji Kotobuki (Happy Holiday Choir)|Happy Holiday Choir Reiji Kotobuki (New Year Stage)|New Year Stage Reiji Kotobuki (Setsubun Oni)|Setsubun Oni References Category:Idols Category:QUARTET NIGHT